1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a method of driving the display apparatus, and a sensing driver of the display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus including a display panel in which touch sensors are installed, a method of driving the display apparatus, and a sensing driver of the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a touch panel is arranged on top of an image display device and directly makes contact with a human hand or any other object, so that the human hand or the other object selects commands displayed on the image display device. The image display device having the touch panel detects a contact position through the touch panel and recognizes the command generated on the contact position as an input signal to perform its operation corresponding to the command.
The image display device having the touch panel has been widely used since it does not require additional input devices, such as a keyboard and a mouse that are connected to the image display device to drive the image display device.
Recently, the touch panel has been employed in a liquid crystal display (“LCD”). In this case, the touch panel is arranged on top of an LCD panel and receives a certain input from a user to detect position information. However, when the touch panel is provided separately from the LCD panel, optical characteristics of the LCD, such as brightness, viewing angle, etc., are deteriorated, and a total thickness of the LCD increases by a thickness of the touch panel added to the LCD panel.